


Special Boy | Larry Stylinson

by euphally



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Louis Tomlinson, Autistic!Louis, Businessman!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Possessive Harry Styles, Protective Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphally/pseuds/euphally
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a 18 year old boy who suffers from Asperger Syndrome. Being autistic, he didn't like being around people, and he always found it hard to express his feelings.That's until Harry shows up and changes his life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Being a kid with special needs, Louis always depended on his mom to help him with everything. However, the boy hated feeling like a burden. He hated feeling like he did nothing but made Jay tired. Even though, Louis wasn't able to put it in words, he dreamed of having a normal— or almost normal life by himself. Maybe going to college, getting a job. But it was very hard to do that. Society wasn't build to accommodate people with disabilities, so sometimes it just seemed easier to stay at home hidden in his own little world. But he couldn't do that. Jay wouldn't be able to look after him forever.

And now, Louis wasn't a child anymore— even though his mind was way too childish for his age. He needed to start getting independent from his mom, slowly. So, now that has been one week since his 18th birthday, it seemed like the perfect moment for it.

He walked up to the kitchen with a shy grin on his face, poking his aunt so she stopped looking at her newspaper and turned to him.

"Mom I'm going to the coffee shop and I'm bringing coffee today by myself and I'll choose by myself alone!" Peter said in one go, without taking a single breath. He was quite non-verbal, so he thought those words many times in hisbhead before actually saying them to Jay. Also, saying it so fast helped him not changing his mind.

"L-Louis... Are you sure? Don't you want me to go with you? We don't want you to have an anxiety attack, babe..." The older woman said, with obvious concern in her voice. She knew that socializing was Louis' biggest difficulty being an autistic kid, and she didn't want him to feel overwhelmed. After all, if he went there by himself, he would obviously have to interact with a lot of people.

"No!" He shouted, taking a step back from her. "I'll go just me" Louis said pouting a little. Jay then nodded, before getting up and approaching the boy. He took another step back, and that showed her that he didn't want physical touch at that moment. And she could guess why, as he should be very nervous for the challenge he just put himself into. Jay just smiled and said that he loved him. He didn't say it back, but she was used to it. Louis didn't understand what love was.

The 18-year-old took the elevator which was thankfully empty and went all the way down to the first floor. The walk to the coffee shop wasn't very long, but the streets of London were too crowded. With his headphones on, he walked fastly, trying not to bump on anyone coming on the opposite direction. A few minutes later, there was Louis, standing on the line inside the coffee shop, looking at all that options that honestly confused his mind.

———

That evening, Harry Styles had just gotten out from the most tiring meeting he had ever been to in his entire life. It was about the Styles Industries buying a building in London. Harry already knew that he was going to buy it, but formalities were required and he needed to stay for hours hearing boring people talking about boring stuff they would be researching at the building. It seemed like it was never ending, but it did eventually. The billionaire was on the back of his limousine. He had a couple hours before the next meeting, and he decided to use that time to drink some coffee, just to avoid falling asleep at work. Harry told his driver, Niall to stop at the first decent coffee shop he found. And so the man did.

After a couple moments, Harry was sat down at a table at the corner of the place, not wanting anybody to recognize him. The last thing he needed right now was some papparazzis to destroy the last drop of patience he had. Niall wasn't at the coffee shop with his boss, as he needed to rush to the company building to take Liam and Zayn to the place where the other meeting would happen. When he was done, he'd be back to get Harry. So right now, the billionaire was by himself. Once he finished his coffee and donuts, he started looking around, just to focus on anything that would end his boredom.

That's when a short boy walked through the door. His expression was of nevousness, and he seemed to be singing the songs playing in his headphones silently. Some kind of attempt to make that nervousness go away. He also had a fun way to walk. Harry though it was cute, actually. That boy then got on the line, but soon started getting harassed by the man behind him.

"Come on! Just make a fucking choice, fucking retard! You've been here for so fucking long! I have somewhere to be!" The man who seemed to be in his thirties or something then shoved Louis, who fell onto the ground, crying. The boy felt himself on the edge of a panic attack. He didn't understand why that mean man did that to him, and why he called him that ugly word. Everyone's eyes were at Louis, but no one helped him. He breathed fastly, but seemed like no air at all went in. Louis just stayed there, crying and helpless.

But, at the moment he saw that man assaulting a kid who clearly couldn't defend himself, Harry got up from his seat, fastly walking to push the male away from Louis. "Why don't you come for someone your own size, huh?" Harry said, before punching the man on the face. The dude groaned in pain and mumble a few bad words, before rushing out of the coffee shop. Now, it was time for Styles to take care of Louis.

The older male kneeled down, beside the body of the much smaller boy. Louis was curled up in a small ball, hugging his own knees tightly. It had been a terrible idea. Someone as stupid like him should never go outside alone, he thought. His mind told him that he was intended for never to be happy, and never to be able to do some simple thing like buying coffee. Those thoughs slowly faded away, once he started focusing on a gentle, caring voice around him.

"Hey, it'll be okay, baby. It'll be okay. No one will hurt you, alright? Breath for me. Just breath, baby. Slowly, that's it" Harry said, trying to show as much kindeness as he could in his tone. A few minutes went by, and Louis slowly calmed down. Harry went to hug him, but the boy flinched at the touch. He didn't trust the man yet, even though he seemed like a good man. But many bad people seemed good, Louis thought.

"Hey, I won't touch you if you don't want me to, okay? I'm just here to help you. My name is Harry. What's yours, kid?" Styles asked, putting his hands up as in a sign that he would keep his promise and not touch Louis if he didn't want him to. The boy shook his head, hiding his face on his shoulders. He was so shy.

"L-L-Louis..." The teenager said, still not looking at the older man's face. But for what he had seen, the man had a beautiful face. Louis had that little special ability, of thinking of what other people's faces represented. Harry's for exemple showed him strength and masculinity, but still kindness. It scared him but made him feel safe at the same time. "Nice to meet you, Louis. Look, I can take you home, alright? I just need you address" Harry mouthed in a low, reassuring tone. Finally, Louis looked onto the older man's eyes, and at that very same moment, Styles already got lost on how beautiful those innocent blue orbes were.

The man was taken back to reality to Louis whispering his address. And soon enough, Niall was parked in front of the coffee shop. The driver was surprised to see that unknown boy, who seemed to be crying. He assumed it wasn't just one more of Harry's hookups. "Sir, should I cancel today's meeting?" Niall asked, looking back.

Styles looked at the boy who was curled up on the edge of the seat, trying to stay as far away as possible from Harry. The man had yet to gain Louis' trust. "Yeah, Niall. Cancel it"

Harry wanted all time in the world to get to know the boy. Styles wanted to know why the teenager seemed so fragile. Why Louis seemed like he had gone through so fucking much. Like his tiny little heart had been crushed thousands of times. And once he figured it out, he wouldn't let it happen, ever again.

"I'll take care of you. I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

After a little while riding the limo, Harry and Louis finally arrived to the adress the the boy had gaven him. During the ride, the older male tried to make conversation with the boy, but Louis would give the businessman one-word answers. Harry could see that the boy was special, but he couldn't figure out what was Louis' difference. Maybe some, social anxiety, he thought.

Once they arrived, Harry made sure to go all the way up to the boy's apartment. He couldn't risk the boy having another panic episode on the way. Louis apreciated the gesture of kindness, he really did. But could he trust Harry? The young male's brain was fuzzy with all his thoughts. He wanted so much to believe that Styles was able to help him. He wanted to believe that he would finally have someone he could rely on. Sure, he had Jay, but it wasn't the same thing.

As soon as the boy opened the door, his mother was on the edge of tears. Some friend of her who worked at the coffee shop had called her and told everything that happened. But when they told that Louis was taken by an older man, Jay thought that her boy was kidnapped. That se would never see him again. She was beyond hurt just by the thought of some strangers hurting his innocent Louis in the most terrible ways. So, when she saw him, she couldn't help to feel relieved. But still, couldn't trust Harry. She instintively wrapped her arms around the boy, protectively.

"Who the fuck are you? Taking advantage of someone half your age, huh? I should call the cops right fucking now!" Jay screamed, almost forgetting about her boy's sensitiveness no loud noises. And Louis hated the bad words she said, too.

"J-J-Jay, he helped me... H-He didn't hurt me. He p-protected me from the bad man at the coffee" Louis said, poking his mom's shoulder. It was really surprising for her that the kid was able to say that entire sentence that easy. He must have been really wanting to tell her that Harry helped him.

"Louis, go to your room" Jay commanded. Louis didn't like his mom's stern tone. He obeyed, but not before going for a hug with the man who had helped him. Neither one of them were used to hugging, but Harry got the message. Louis wanted to thank him with the most innocent gesture ever. He just didn't know how much that would affect the older male.

After Louis walked to his room, Jay silently invited Harrh in. Sitting on the couch, and she was followed by the male. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It's just that— usually when someone your age approaches him is just to try getting to his pants. And— with his condition, he's be too innocent to impose himself. It's just... He had been through too much" Jay said, feeling some tears coming down her face. She fastly wiped them away, looking at Harry.

Styles felt his heart being broken in a million pieces once he heard that. Just he thought of Louis being abused was enough to make Harry want to kill anyone who had ever hurt the boy. "And— what is his condition exactly, Jay?" The man questioned, his tone slightly demanding.

"He's— autistic... Yeah" She said, looking down a little. Jay didn't want Harry to feel pity for Louis. Even though being a kid with special needs, he was still a human being. The last thing they needed now was people treating the boy like he was a doll who couldn't do anything by himself.

Looking around, Styles could notice that Jay and Louis weren't really— financially privileged. He didn't want to offend them, but needed to offer help. "Is he getting the proper treatment? What school is he going too? I can get him in the best one in the country. The best tutors too and—" Haeey was cut by Jay getting up, and walking to the door.

"Whatever you have to offer, we don't need it, Styles" Of course Jay knew the man's name. How could she not know the name of the most successful businessman in the country. "I'm thankful for what you've done, don't get me wrong. But me and Louis are independent"

Harry now was the one who was offended. All he wanted to do was help this boy he already felt so protective towards too. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Louis already. "You don't need it? I saw the way he broke down, alone. Someone could easily hurt him there! You weren't there for him, and you won't be able to be there for him forever. Stop being proud, for the Louis' sake" Styles imposed himself, in an angry tone.

"Leave. Now" Jay commanded, pointing to the door. Rolling his eyes, Harry walked to her. He trying to show her superiority, and it seemed to be working by the way she looked intimidated when he was close to her. 

Harry went to reach his pocket, getting a card with his phone number. "Call me if you need anything. Please?" Jay grabbed the card aggressively, and nodded. She didn't plan on calling. Styles slowly walked down the hallway. He was sure he'd be seeing Louis again.


End file.
